


Kitty Aguilar (Working Title)

by kokooakdown



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokooakdown/pseuds/kokooakdown
Summary: Set in the modern day a number of years after the events of Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines. It will lift some characters from the L.A. by Night Webseries in order to flesh out the world and give guidance as to what has happened in the area since the game. The story centers around a young Thinblood Vampire from who lives in Santa Monica named Kitty Aguilar. Expect plentiful characters from both Vampire stories I know set in this area. I will be playing pretty loose with canon coming from L.A. by Night as I am only one season into the story, and even with the Bloodlines canon. Currently, I have plans for 3 separate characters that fulfilled different parts of the story presented as the plot of Bloodlines. The story is still being written, though I am a few entries ahead of what I'm publishing.Expect adult themes, crude humor, descriptions of blood and death and the treatment of serious themes as trivial. The story is about monsters, though I am not one. Please do not think my depiction of behaviors is a condoning of those actions, even when I present them as being done by otherwise sympathetic figures. This is a world where people lose their humanity and over time become monsters. No one here is a good person.
Kudos: 4





	1. Let's Tell a Vampire Story

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was written in a creative fervor upon awakening one morning after a dream involving some of the characters. While the events of the dream will not be occuring in this story, the main character, Kitty, was born from this dream. 
> 
> Warning for suicide and violent, sexual acts.

It had been a rough few months for Kitty Aguilar. She had been working with Baron Therese Voerman and Vandal while the heat died down. Her parents, Penny and Pat, hadn't yet admitted she was dead. Her girlfriend did, though – all the way until she dashed herself against the rocks under Santa Monica Pier – but her parents hadn't stopped looking. Four months. Four months since she saw the Sun, and if the Baron was telling the truth, which was, admittedly, a fairly weak if, she never would again. Two months since she'd seen the Moon... She and Elle used to skip over, taking the 703 from Hollywood down to Santa Monica to watch the Moon. She'd always felt like it was protecting her – protecting them – and now she didn't even have that.

When it happened, she heard quickly. News spread in the Thinblood community of Santa Monica faster than a Toreador got to third base, and that's with Celerity. Rosa is the one who saw the jump, and with a touch of intuition passed down from her vampiric sire, whoeverthefuck that was, passed the message on to Kitty. It took E, Lily, and Copper all working together to keep Kitty from running into the water. The risk to the Masquerade was too great. But it took all four of them, Rosa included, to drag her away and leave Elle in the water to be found by human law enforcement in the morning. They didn't know what to do, so they did what they had been told. As of yet, Kitty hasn't forgiven them for that.

They went to bring Kitty before the Baron in the private rooms above the Voermans’ crust-punk-cum-fetish-club around the corner. If anything happened down on the beaches, the Thinbloods were supposed to report it back to Baron Therese. In through the back entrance, right to the elevator they dragged her, kicking and screaming. It was a miracle none of the Kine saw them or there would have been cops on them, and the Baron, for aggravated kidnapping.

When they got upstairs, they found the room occupied by a bleach-blonde beauty fucking someone so hard they heard the thwacks of his head against the wall when they were still in the elevator. Upon smelling the Thinblood vitae dripping from Kitty's nose, she dropped the poor schmuck who seemed to have already earned himself a concussion, clambered across the room completely exposed, and lapped up the semi-sweet blend of adrenaline running both hot and cold from the Fledgling Thinblood. Based on the amount of blood running down Kitty's front, it had probably been bleeding since they were back at the beach. The human lying naked in the satin sheets of the heart-shaped bed that occupied half of the room gave out a low moan of both agony and arousal before his eyes fluttered shut.

“Ugh, excuse me,” Therese's twin sister, Jeannette, said remembering what she was doing when they walked in. She dropped the Fledgling's head into her chest and let the runoff from Kitty's nose cover herself from collarbones to her exposed breasts. “I have something to attend to before Therese gets back. Give her, oh, an hour? And then try again? I should be finished with my very important business by then.”

She half ushered them out of the room, half smacked them on the rears before adding, barely interested in the words coming out of her own mouth: “Maybe check with Vandal? I think she was supposed to meet with him earlier. Maybe he'll know where she is now.”

As they left again, Kitty had at the very least stopped fighting. It was a... confusing set of emotions she'd felt in the previous hour. Grief, denial, anger and then some of the most intense arousal of her comparatively short life. She had just found out her girlfriend was dead and meanwhile she was fighting to keep the fantasy of being snuff-fucked by one of the Voermans out of her mind's eye. But which part was the more alluring: the fuck or the snuff?

This time, as they made their way through the alleyway and into the basement of the nearby medical clinic, she carried herself on her own two feet. She could hardly see anything beyond the shoulders of the Thinblood in front of her. The orange jacket was probably Rosa, but it was hard to tell with the welling blood in Kitty's eyes. 

“Hey, Kitty,” she heard a voice whisper to her. “Don't cry, okay?”

There was concern in the voice, and then an arm around her. She willed herself to focus – Lily, she thought, was the one giving her comfort now.

“I know how you must feel. But hold it in, at least until you get to Vandal's. It's just not safe to let the Kine see you cry like that.”

Another voice chimed in, this one cold, almost annoyed – maybe even jealous for some fuckass reason – and told her: “Just rouse the blood and you can cry real tears. Then you don't have to worry and people can see you crying however much you want.”

“She doesn't want to be crying, E,” the sympathetic voice snapped back. “Don't be such a dick.”

“Whatever.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way into Vandal's little basement operation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coterie splits up. Vandal is introduced.

Lily excused herself as they reached the entrance. Lily had never told Kitty what happened between Vandal and her, but in the two months since Kitty had become Kindred, she had never seen the Ghoul and that Thinblood in the same place. E left, too. Kitty hoped it was to apologize to Lily for being such a jerk, but thought she was the one who deserved the apology more than Lily. As the door to the emergency exit closed behind them, Kitty heard a sob from Lily and thought that there had to have been something that happened.

But, she was too focused on her own problems, too focused on finding an opportunity to slip past her Coterie turned captors so she could make a break back for the pier, back to see if Elle was alright. She hadn’t really seen it herself, so maybe Rosa was wrong. Sure, Rosa had literally never been wrong about anything before in their brief time knowing one another or, supposedly, in the previous 17 years since she’d moved to Santa Monica beach and hooked up with the others. But, there was a first time for everything.

“Ugh,” Copper called out to no one whom it would be acceptable to hear him. “Therese had better be here!”

And Rosa answered: “She is not. But, we will find her tonight -- cleaning up a mess her other half made. So, let us give her enough time to finish making it.”

From the waiting room down the hall they hear: “Hey, what are you doing there?”

“Just leaving. Tell Dr. Roberts I said thank you!”

The Thinbloods continued down the stairs into the basement where Vandal had set up shop until they heard a familiar voice 

“So, tell me, Run-Offs,what’ll it be? Ready to give me back dear, old Lily? Oh the things I could do with her body…”   


Vandal Cleaver was one of the worst. A Ghoul, disgusting enough as that is -- a human who drinks Kindred Vitae -- and then worse still, he was a crude bastard. Always had a disgusting joke or comment. And to top it all off, he kept other humans -- or on one occasion, Lily -- in cages for a constant supply of juice bags to sell to the Kindred population of Santa Monica, and since the Thinbloods were forbidden from hunting, the only source of food for this Coterie.

“We heard the Baron--” Copper started in before getting cut off by Vandal.

“Oh, what does the Queen Bitch want? She can’t even show up to grab her own food? Fucking typical. I’ve got a fresh box ready to go but she’s not here to take it. What’s the goddamn point of doing all her shit for her if she’s not even going to show up?”

“So,” Copper raises his eyebrow and looks at Rosa. “Therese never showed up?”

Rosa sighs, despite already knowing the Baron wasn’t there, she had hoped for a little more information. While Copper tries to figure out what Therese might be doing, only to be stonewalled by Vandal, Rosa takes a moment to focus her mind and get a feel for the location of the person they need to find..

She sees an orb split in two. One half shines like a crescent sun and the other orbiting. They dance together through a dark night until the two switch candescence. She sees herself, walking away from the mirage toward her physical self until her clothes are ripped away. Cold, naked, alone in a dark night, she wanders the streets feeling exposed and vulnerable. But also feeling a loss. She continues walking down the street past onlookers with no regard for her comfort. Jeering, laughing the world seems to become nothing but a shimmer of darkness and fear until she receives a clear image of a location. She runs from the onlookers into a dark, damp space beneath the pier and comes across the tattered remains of her girlfriend.

No, she realizes. Not her own girlfriend, but Kitty’s.

“Vandal,” Rosa interjects into whatever spitting match Copper and Vandal had gotten up to during her vision. “Can I speak with Dr. Roberts?”

“No, bitch. He’s not here tonight. Some shitty Beatles cover band is playing downtown. But why would you want to talk to him when I’m here. There’s more than enough me for you. And more than enough you to satisfy a lot of customers.”

She doesn’t validate his comments with one of her own: the best way she’s learned to deal with Vandal. But turns to Copper.

“We must go back to the pier.”

“What, why? Why would Therese be down there?”

“She is not. But Kitty ran off from us when we got here.”

Copper looks around, bewildered at how she could have gotten away from them.

“It doesn’t matter how, Copper. But we need her or else there’s no point in finding Therese.”

They jog their way back to Lily and E outside.

“Have you seen Kitty?” Copper bursts through the door like the words from his mouth.

There they found Lily, face covered in saline tears that they chose not to address, and E, actually being a supportive, comforting boyfriend for once. The lovers scramble to their feet and deny.

“I told you,” Rosa says. “She is back with her girlfriend.”

“Where’s Kitty?” Lily asked in horror, remembering how she first came to know Vandal Cleaver.

“You do not need my intuition to answer this. She went where she has been trying to return since we left: back to the pier. Come now, before someone sees the dead girl with the recently dead girl, or we will all feel the ire of our Dark Mistress.”

The coterie set out to bring Kitty Aguilar back into the fold.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is looking like it will be a little longer, and I plan on posting it next week, though my track record has never been great with updates. Please post any comments you have, I would love to hear from you and know what you think of my first chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!


End file.
